No fear
by Deby's
Summary: SONGFIC:Cuando el dolor y la soledad es demasiado...cuando sientes que ya no tienes un lugar a donde ir...cuando la vida ya no es importante...entonces crees que sólo te queda una salida...morir...AVISO: Suicidio y sangre, no digan que no avisé.


_**No fear**_

_**Por Deby**_

Ella se despertó de golpe. Estaba totalmente cubierta por un frío sudor que le recordaba la pesadilla que la había invadido mientras dormía. Se pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza como tratando de que los recuerdos se alejaran...

Pero su pasado continuaba allí, atormentándola cada minuto de su penosa vida...

_Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come  
To go deeper_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_No..." _

_Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Lo único que atinó a decir. Lo único que pudo susurrar ante lo que había visto. _

_La mortífaga sonrió victoriosa y desapareció. El cuerpo de Draco se desplomó en el suelo lentamente... _

_Ante ella. _

_Ginny permaneció estática en su lugar. Intentaba correr hacia él, pero sus piernas no le obedecían. Estaba paralizada. Se decía a si misma que era un sueño... una terrible pesadilla... que no podía ser verdad. _

_No podía..._

_Lentamente se acercó. Observó con horror que aquellos ojos grises no se habían cerrado aún. Estaban abiertos para ella, como si él no quisiera dejar de mirarla. _

_Ni siquiera estando muerto..._

"_¿Ginny, te encuentras bien?" La voz a sus espaldas la espantó. Harry dejó de hablar al verla sostener con manos temblorosas el cadáver de Malfoy. _

"_No puede estar pasando..." Susurró ella sintiendo que las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y caían sobre el de Draco. _

"_¿Qué...?"_

"_Lo descubrieron, Harry... y no pude salvarlo..."_

_El muchacho se arrodilló y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga. _

"_No podías saberlo..."_

"_Yo le prometí que estaría a salvo... y lo defraudé..."_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él, intentando hallar palabras que decirle..._

_Y ella tratando de perdonarse a si misma..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_Girl,  
Your final journey has just begun  
But destiny chose the reaper_

Sonrió al vacío. Las cuatro paredes en las que se hallaba ya le parecían confortables para ella. La oscuridad la invadía, sintiendo que se mezclaba con ella.

"Te amo..."

El silencio ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharla hablar sola. Ella le susurraba cosas a Draco, como tratando de superar aquella barrera tan poderosa que los separaba.

La muerte.

Pero al darse cuenta que él no podía escucharla... y que no estaba allí con ella, se enfureció.

Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña lámpara y la arrojó contra la ventana que se hizo añicos. Los vidrios rotos cayeron sobre la alfombra y Ginny se dejó caer.

La frustración y el dolor se apoderaron de ella y la hicieron su prisionera. Se dejó llevar por la ira...

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que todo podía cambiar. En un segundo, podía hacer que todo aquel sufrimiento cesara...

Y si tenía suerte, hasta podría volver a ver a Draco...

_No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_¿Sabes del peligro que estamos corriendo?"_

"_No me importa el peligro cuando estoy contigo... ¿Es que no te lo he dejado claro?"_

_Ella sonrió al escucharlo. Se sentía tan felíz de tenerlo con ella que se olvidó de todo... y de todos. Él la besó como si fuera la primera vez... hasta podía sentir las cosquillas que creía perdidas en el tiempo._

_Cuando se separaron, ella se resguardó en sus brazos. _

"_Nunca me dejes, Draco..." Le pidió con el pensamiento en otra parte. _

"No te preocupes, pequeña... jamás te dejaré sola..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa...?" Gritó ella descargando toda su ira en aquellas palabras. Lloraba y pateaba cuanto tuviera a su alcance, tratando con eso de aminorar su dolor.

Pero no lo lograba...

Se desplomó en el suelo. Uno de los vidrios de la ventana había ido a parar hacia allí. Ella lo observó y lo puso en la palma de su mano. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo.

Tenía las agallas suficientes para tomar uno de esos pequeños pero punzantes vidrios y clavarlo en su propio cuello.

_Pero dudó..._

_Girl  
Rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knifes  
With no mercy_

¿Y si la muerte no era más que una farsa?

¿Valdría la pena terminar con su vida de esa manera?

Y lo peor...

¿Terminaría aquel terrible sufrimiento que la estaba aniquilando en vida?

No lo sabía. Se estremeció. Si lo hacía, ya no habría vuelta atrás. No podría arrepentirse...

_Sólo le quedaba decidir..._

Se acercó a la ventana hecha pedazos. Aún sostenía el vidrio en la palma de su mano. Sintió el frío viento azotarla en el rostro y cerró los ojos.

"Espérame..." Susurró.

Sólo la noche fue su compañera. La luna el testigo mudo de su decisión. Y la oscuridad, su eterna protectora... para toda la eternidad.

Abrió los ojos.

Dejó entrar una bocanada de aire, y luego suspiró. De un golpe seco apretó su puño y el vidrio se clavó en ella.

El dolor de la herida era terrible... pero no dejó escapar ni un solo lamento. Ni una lágrima.

_Nada._

Dirigió su vista hacia su mano. La sangre mojaba ya el suelo, y se esparcía por la herida con gran rapidez. Sabía que no moriría por eso sólo... y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario...

_Ella simplemente quería morir..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

"_Voy a ayudarte... si eso te hace felíz..."_

"_Draco, es peligroso... ¿Qué pasará si alguien te descubre?"_

"_No te preocupes por eso... sé cuidarme solo..."_

"_Pero sabes bien que Él tiene mucho poder... tengo miedo por ti..."_

"_No tienes que temer... si ayudo a los tuyos, ellos van a protegerme... no es que me guste la idea de depender de Potter y compañía, pero..."_

_Ella sonrió apesadumbrada. Estaban metiéndose en un juego peligroso. La traición a Voldemort no era algo con lo que se podía tratar... _

_Y Draco estaba dispuesto a jugar por ella. _

"_¿Y que me dices?" Preguntó él sonriéndole. Ella lo miró a los ojos y creyó que el mundo se derrumbaría sobre su cabeza. _

"_Muy bien, lo haremos. Y tienes mi promesa de que nada te pasará mientras yo viva..."_

_Él soltó una carcajada. _

"_¿No me crees?" Inquirió ella sonriendo también, abrazándolo fuertemente. _

"_Claro que te creo... solo me resulta gracioso que te conviertas en mi guardaespaldas..."_

"_No voy a ser tu guardaespaldas... simplemente quiero cuidarte... hasta la muerte, si es necesario..." _

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Girl  
Close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights  
From here to eternity  
_

Ella se tendió sobre la cama. Suspiró. Su inconsciente le obligaba a cubrir su mano herida con la otra... pero en lugar de ello tomó el vidrio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hundió en su pecho.

_Dolor._

El único sentimiento que podía albergar en su mente. Y en su alma. Ya no podía lamentar la muerte de Draco... no podía sentir que aún lo amaba...

Sólo podía sentir el daño que ella misma se había causado...

Únicamente podía sufrir por la herida en su cuerpo que sangraba litros de ese espeso líquido rojo, que sus venas estaban enviando al exterior.

Se acostó lentamente. Parecía estar sumida en un trance hipnótico. Sus ojos miraban sin ver. Estaban perdidos en el vacío, tratando de encontrar una salida donde no la había.

Pronto, las sábanas blancas se convirtieron en un lecho de muerte manchado con la sangre que no cesaba de brotar de su cuerpo.

_Pero a ella no le importaba..._

_Porque cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor aumentaba... _

Pero se sentía más cerca de él...

_No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear_

_Destination Darkness  
No Fear_

Y pronto, la luz se volvió tinieblas. Su vida dejó de ser un impedimento entre ellos. La muerte, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de la chica que agonizaba y que creía estar llegando a su punto final.

El ángel negro, levantando su guadaña mortal la observó allí tendida y se deslizó sobre ella.

_"Te dije que jamás te dejaría..."_

Ginny abrió sus ojos. Sonrió sin fuerzas. Sintió que su corazón vacío porque su sangre ya no lo llenaba, se inundó de una felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

"Viniste por mí..." Le respondió ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que la llevara hacia algún lugar lejos de ese infierno que era su vida.

Y él la tomó en brazos levantándola de aquella cama. Ginny cerró sus ojos esperanzada de que al abrirlos nuevamente él continuara allí.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana y cuando estuvo allí la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella abrió los ojos y los volvió hacia la cama.

Allí se vio a si misma con el rostro pálido y cubierta de sangre...

_Muerta..._

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Draco y ella asintió. Se dejó invadir por una sensación de paz y de felicidad que jamás había albergado en su interior.

Se aferró a sus brazos.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su ángel, y simplemente se durmió.

Él atravesó la ventana y se fundió con la oscuridad de la noche, para escaparse de aquel terrible infierno y comenzar a vivir en paz.

_Por el resto de la eternidad..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

El cuerpo de Ginny apareció por la mañana. Todos sus conocidos se quedaron perplejos y anonadados ante el suicidio. No podían imaginarse qué la había llevado a tomar semejante decisión.

No la comprendieron.

No pudieron entender que para ella había sido la única salida.

Su única esperanza.

La única oportunidad de ser felíz que no tuvo en vida...

_Sino en la muerte..._

**Fín**


End file.
